In the Mansion
by Shaillerine
Summary: In-denial Sasuke, Extremely weird Sakura, Loud-mouthed Ino, Lazy-sleepyhead Shikamaru, Super-hyperactive Naruto, Shy-stuttering Hinata, Sporty-panda Tenten and Winter-cold Neji. . . . is it that hard to stay in the same roof?


**This story focuses on Sakura's ability of hiding her feelings from our Uchiha Sasuke, and on Sasuke's side, his denial for his love on our Haruno Sakura **

**Well please enjoy this story. . . . **

**And thanks for reading**

**Hope you like it**

**Oh and by the way, ANBU organization is like alliance of lots of business**

**Haruno Sakura's POV**

I began arranging books, piling them neatly to the large boxes; it's been planned that I will stay with my friends in a large mansion near our school. Our parents are members of an organization called ANBU-something, since they are going to have a business out of the country for a month. . . . I'll be staying with my friends for a month. . I sighed

All of us don't get along. . . weird huh? We are all different but we _consider_ each other as friends, all of us are going to attend the same school too, we've been like this, since kindergarten. . . .so we're like. . friends since we're in diapers. . . . . so I wonder how this will all turn out. . .

This sucks. . . . but it might be good too. . . since I'll see Sasu again. . . I've had a crush on him since I can remember and us seeing almost every day at lunch made it worse. . . . I just hope that he doesn't know my feelings about him since it might destroy our friendship

Being together as friends is sorta fine for me. . . I don't want to confess my feelings for him. . . yet because I don't want him acting all awkward around me. . . . so staying as friends for now is fine for me

"Sakura-sama. . ." a certain voice interrupted me

"What is it Akira?" I asked as I close the last box and face her

"Your ride is ready" she said and I nodded

"That's good" I said clapping my hands together as if I got some dust on my palms

"And. . . ."

"And what?" I asked

"Are you really sure to bring all of that?" she asked looking behind me

"I gave my luggage's a glance "Yeah. . what of it?" I asked back

"Umm don't you think. . . . they are _too much_?" she asked uncomfortably and I creased my eyebrows in confusion

"Not really" I said

How can thirty boxes of books and five luggage's of clothes and a box for my pairs of shoes be 'Too Much' seriously, I'm gonna stay in that mansion with them for a month so I need to bring the things I _need_ right?

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

This is freakin' annoying!

Like hell I wanna stay with those—people! I might not mind if it's just Sakura but—it's not. . . . . why the hell would I have to stay with them? Tch this is all Dad's fault. . . .

"Sasuke. . . . you ready? I'll drive you to that mansion" Itachi said and I grunted

"Aa" I answered then pointed six luggage's of clothes plus shoes and everything

"Nice" Itachi commented and I glared

"You're staying there for a month right?" Itachi asked and I nodded

"From what Dad told me. . . yeah"

"Why can't you just stay with me—

"No thanks" I said

I'd rather be with my so called 'friends' than be with Itachi. . . . . Itachi's life can be rivaled to hell, just the thought of me living with him, with his friends, with his girls, with his alcohols, makes me real sick. I really don't know how he became my brother. . . . he also joined a _stupid gang_ or so that's what I call it

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked me all of a sudden as three of our maids pull my trunks of stuff

"Do on what?" I asked still glaring at him

"About Sakura-chan. . . . . didn't you say that you lo—

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" I interrupted him which made him smirk

"Says you. . . . . . but it's _obvious to everyone_—

"It's not!" I interrupted for the second time as I feel heat creep from my neck to my ears to my neck

It's not obvious right. . . . . . or is it?

He stared at me. . . .

"WHAT?" I growled and his smirk widened

"You do love her"

"No I don't! Who would love that weird, messy-haired, nerdy, geeky, glasses girl?" I asked and the weight of his stare increased

". . . . . denial. . . . ." he muttered

"I don't care anymore. . . . . just shut up" I muttered massaging my temples

**Nobody's POV**

There was an electronic gate when they arrived, and they were buzzed in by an unknown voice, but none other than that bit of security the property looked simple and unimpressive. There was a long winding drive up a hill and after a sharp turn, there was a pretty Victorian with a wide porch and widow's walk. It looked like someone's grandmother's house or that of a great aunt. There was a lot of wicker furniture on the porch, and an old barn behind the house. It looked cozy and inviting, and Sakura stepped out of the limousine carefully, looking around thinking how pretty it was and giggled. And then she saw a familiar face watching her from the porch, she smiled as he hurried toward her.

"Welcome Haruno-sama. . . . . . How was your trip?" Shinji, the secretary of the ANBU organization (meaning her parents plus her friends' parents knows him) asked bowing

"It was horrible thank you very much" she replied and Shinji sweatdropped"What a nice place this is" she added as he shook took her black valise from her chauffer

"It is isn't it? I've been poking around all afternoon, and by the way you're the very first person to arrive Haruno-sama, you're one hour early"

Sakura just laughed, covering the lower half of her face with a graceful hand, though the half top of her face including her eyes are covered with her large glasses and messy hair, she was wearing black gothic Lolita dress with a mantle tied with a grey ribbon. . . she might not have passion for girly clothing but she dresses in her own way

"Is this all your stuff?" Shinji asked referring to the single valise he's holding

"Oh no" she answered then pointed a thumb behind her while smiling

Shinji's jaw dropped, a truck of stuff? He can't believe it! She's just staying for a month yet she need a truck just for her stuff? Rich kids are so amazing

"Well. . . ." Shinji adjusted his glasses "let's go in shall we? You'll love the house"

They walked into the front hall and there was a small sitting room at the right and a large parlor on the left, with a cozy fireplace and a well-kept Victorian furniture, he led her to the living room. Carpeted in thick red, Victorian red and gold couches, well-furnished wooden table and those sort of things

"I feel like I'm dreaming" Sakura fantasized, she always wanted a classical house but since her family is interested with modern things, she just can't

"I don't mind living here for the next _one hundred years_. . . . . ." she said twirling and dancing around

_One hundred years_? Shinji repeated in his mind then sighed, Haruno Sakura might be a perfect daughter and a perfect student, he just can't get her personality, like. . . she's a very _strange_ girl

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Shinji asked

"Oh yes I would like to arrange my things and be done with it before they arrive" she answered then turned to the door which was covered with her large boxes and luggage's

"Sakura-sama, where is your room?" one of the butlers asked and she pouted

"I'll show you the way" Shinji said and led her to the high carpeted stairs split to the wall.

There are ten large rooms at the second floor, eight spacious guestrooms, a sitting room and an empty library which is at the end of the hallway

"How can it be a library if it has no books?" Sakura asked sighing "Never mind, I choose this room" she decided earning a shocked face from Shinji

"B-but this is a library" Shinji said pointing a silver plate sign that said 'Library'

"No it's my room" she said firmly and with her pale hands she pulled the silver plate sign from the door as if pulling a flower candy from a cake, she handed the silver plate sign to Shinji and she replaced that with a discreet brass and leather sign that said 'Haruno Sakura' and with a hammer (who knows where she got that) she began nailing the plate sign straight to the door and with last two taps, she smiled

"See. . . . it matches the golden knob and brass knockers" she chirped then signed the butlers to fix her things

Shinji knows that it's rude to say but _This girl is insane_

And in half hour. . . . . her room is done, there was a large four-poster bed at the corner with black curtains and sheets, the shelves has neatly arranged books, there was a desk and a swivel chair, a bathroom and a large built-in closet. The butlers changed the drapes with thick black too, making it seem like night when inside her room, there are nice shaded lamps and beautiful couch and a bedside table. .

"Perfect!" Sakura chirped as she bounced downstairs straight to the couch where in her valise was placed. . . the butlers and Shinji weakly walked to her direction

"Do you need nothing else Sakura-sama?" her head butler asked. . . breathless

"Oh. . .umm yeah. . . you can leave now. . . . thank you for your hard work" she replied then waved them goodbye as they leave

"What drink do you want while waiting?" Shinji asked

"Hmm, a French vanilla please" she replied and with a bow Shinji left her

When he returned with her cup, she was sitting at the far end of the couch reading a book with a title that read 'How to Deal with Annoying Friends'. . . . . . Shinji was like 'WTF?'

"Thank you" she said her eyes not leaving the book as she takes the cup to her lips and took a sip

"—he arrives when one is relaxing" she read and the door opened, Shinji's head snapped to it's direction and as soon as he saw a familiar figure, he hurried to reach the newcomer's side

"Welcome, Uchiha-sama" he greeted and Sasuke grunted, behind him were three butlers, each one carried two luggage's of his clothes, Sasuke's onyx orbs scanned the interior of the house til his eyes landed on a certain pink

"And I thought I am punctual" Sasuke muttered

"Shall I show the rooms for you?" Shinji asked, twitching now and then. . . . . . personally, Shinji doesn't like the Uchihas. . . . . they're too arrogant, cocky, high and mighty. . . .(Uchiha Mikoto excluded)

"Aa" Sasuke answered and followed Shinji

Without a word he chose the room beside Sakura because the view from the veranda was good, well that's what he kept telling himself, he tilted his head to the room's direction and the butlers began to fix it to his own liking while he sat on the couch across Sakura

"Black coffee" he told Shinji as if he was a waiter

"Coming" Shinji replied barely bowing. . . . .sure. . . . .he thinks Haruno-sama is weird but at least she has sense of equality though it's not really necessary while this young man here. . . .

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

After minutes Shinji placed my 'order' on the table and I found myself taking a sip while staring at a covered-up face of a certain pinkhead

"How are you?" Sakura asked her eyes glued on her book

I closed my eyes I always loved the sound of her voice that sounded like a bell's chime "Fine. . . you?"

"Breathing" she answered "I haven't seen Ita for a while how is he?" she asked

Yeah she always had the habit of transforming three-syllable words to two and two-syllable words to one. . . that was annoying. . . . . . at least for me. . . . but. . . why is she asking how's my brother is doing?

"He's fine" I told her

"That's good" she replied

There was an awkward silence. . . . I could feel the weight of Shinji's annoying stare, I sighed. . . . . how can I—NUMBER ONE PLAYBOY in the campus can't even make a decent conversation—if only she's a NORMAL girl it would be easy, if she's a fangirl, making her mine is a lot easier. . . . but WHY AM I INLOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO'S NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN ME! like—NO I'm not in love with her! Like hell I would! She's too—

"Are you okay?" she asked and my eyes snapped open, only to see her facing me, her covered eyes probably are staring at me. . . . and why am I heating up?

"Your sweating a lot" she said

"Mind your own business" I hissed

WAY TO GO SASUKE! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR CHANCE TO TALK TO HER NICELY!

I was about to apologize when she leaned on her seat and put her attention back to her book

"Okay . . . ." she said. . .

Oh GOOD. . . . . . she's offended

"It's really quiet in here" she said and she's right

"Aa" I agreed

"I'M SURE I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST TO ARRIIIIIIIIVE!"

"Probably" we said in sync

**Nobody's POV**

The door swung open

"Welcome Namikaze-sama" Shinji greeted and the blond slapped the secretary's shoulder

"What are you saying! I'm the first to arrive right? RIGHT?" he asked loudly

"Unfortunately . . . . no" Shinji replied and led him to the living room

"EEEEHHHH! Teme and Sakura-chan are already here! That's no fun!"

"Dobe. . . tone down. . . .it's annoying" Sasuke asked enjoying his coffee. . . .or trying to enjoy his coffee

"Naru. . . . it's been a long time huh. . . . I don't wanna discourage you but I've been here since 45 minutes ago making me the first to arrive" she announced proudly as if that made any sense

"EEEEHHHHHHHH! That's unfair! Then what time did you arrive Teme?" Naruto asked, ignoring the veins that kept popping from the raven-haired's forehead

"Fifteen minutes ago" Sasuke answered twitching now and then

"You've been here sipping coffee alone with Sakura-chan for fifteen minutes?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a perverted smirk that made the raven-haired flush

"I—No! I—

"We have Shinji-san here so. . . . we're not completely alone" Sakura interrupted the stuttering Uchiha

"Oh. . . . I thought it wa—

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke hissed

"Namikaze-sama, do you want me to show the rooms? Which one do you—

"I get to choose my room! Being early really is worth it—

"I'm the earliest though" Sakura muttered

—please don't talk about it Sakura-chan. . . . but anyways just put my things beside Teme's room! I'm fine with that" Naruto let himself collapse beside the trying-to-relax-uchiha

"I'm hungry" Naruto moaned

"Don't drool at me" Sasuke growled

"I think it's only my imagination but there's lots of ramen in the fridge at the kitche—

"REALLY!" Naruto flashed like a bullet to the kitchen. . . . there was a loud crash and—

"THERE'S NO RAMEN HERE!"

"Of course. . . I haven't set my foot on the kitchen floor yet.. . . . . so how the hell would I know that there's ramen there, idiot" she muttered and Sasuke chuckled

"You forgot the fridge part"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Another loud one" Sasuke groaned

"Inn! What went in your head! You're ten minutes early!" Sakura said staring at a blond ponytailed girl dragging a black-haired ponytailed guy

"Just the thought of playing dress-up with yo—

"No" Sakura growled. . . the thought of her changing into a hundred clothes just for one day with thousands of pictures made her shudder

"Come on!" Ino pleaded "Please"

"A no is a NO" Sakura said

"Ojou-sama" a maid called to Ino

"Oh yeah! My room will be the one next to Sakura. . . . . and Shikamaru's room will be . . . " she trailed her voice as her eyes snap to Shikamaru's

"I'll take the one beside. . . . Naruto" he said and the maids nodded

Ino sat beside Sakura and Shikamaru sat beside Naruto. . . leaning his back on the cushions, muttering troublesome over and over again. . . . Ino tried on pulling Sakura's book but she had a firm grip on it

"Don't annoy me Inn" she growled

"Cut those nicknames Sakura you know you should—

"YEAH! WE'RE HEEEEERRRE!"

The front door swung open, revealing two brunettes and a midnight-blue-haired

"Tenten! Neji! Hinata!" Ino gave them a hug

"It's been a while"

"H-Hi e-everyone" Hinata greeted and Neji just nodded

Tenten is wearing her usual clothes. . . white tank top and a white tennis skirt that looked like a creamy cake whenever she moved. . . Hinata is dressed in a lavender jacket and pants. . . Neji however is dressed in a white jacket, a white tennis shorts, white forehead sweat protector and a face towel around his neck. . . . Naruto assumed that they just played tennis or something. . .

"Ahre. . . . Tenten your hair" Naruto said scratching his head

"You're back to brunette!"

"Back to brunette?"

"Yeah, last year, Tenten was dared to dye her hair blond and let them down"

"She's back to her buns too"

"Do you like it?" Tenten giggled "Neji thought it's better this way—

"You look like a _panda_ you know what?" Naruto interrupted

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"That word is a taboo right?" Sakura said and Sasuke nodded

SNAP!

"A panda?" Tenten repeated as she grab a baseball bat and hit a ball to Naruto's direction

"Who's a panda you bastard!" she shouted

"Oh no she completely snapped" Ino panicked

"How troublesome"

Naruto ducked the flying ball. . . making it miss him. . . but. . .

"Sakura!"

**Minutes later**

"You think she'll wake up soon?" Tenten asked

"This is all your fault" Sasuke blamed

"I know. . . I apologized didn't I?" she asked

"Not to her"

"You should watch your troublesome temper" Shikamaru reminded and Tenten shrank on her seat

"Naruto started it" she said

"I DID?" Naruto asked

"You know that 'that word' is a taboo so why say it idiot?" Neji asked with no emotion in his voice

"It was a taboo?"

Shinji sighed "As long as Haruno-sama is sleeping I can't announce the main purpose of you being gathered here"

"There's a main reason?"

"Yes"

"And because of Tenten's ball here . . . . . Sakura is still sleeping"

"It's for Naruto. . . . but he ducked—

"Of course I'll duck. . . its speed was crazy" Naruto remembered the black-eye he once received from Tenten in dodge ball and shuddered

"But if you didn't duck. . . Sakura might never been hit"

"Yeah and I should be in her shoes is that what you're saying Ino?" Naruto growled

"Pretty much" Ino replied

Sakura groaned. . .

"Is she awake now?" Sasuke asked. . . mentally slapping himself for sounding worried

Neji gave him a weird look then sighed "I can't tell, her hair is covering her whole face"

Sakura fluttered her eyes for adjusting from the blinding light then got up. . . . her world spun

"Oh. ." she grunted touching her forehead. . .wincing from the contact of her fingers on a bump

"W-what happened?" she asked

"Ask her" Naruto pointed Tenten

"Wait why me?" Tenten hissed then remembered the not-apologizing-yet-at-least-not-in-front-of-Sakura part "Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura. . . that ball was for Naruto" she apologizing

"It's okay. . . it's my fault not paying attention anyway" she said

"No it's not" Sasuke snapped

"You know Tenten I've been wondering for a while but where did you get that skirt? It's cool"

"Do you like it Ino? Well I got it at the Molivia's you know? Sale?"

"Ahem" Shinji forced a cough in his fist

"Tenten likes sales doesn't she" Hinata fiddled with her fingers

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"Teme! Are you saying that I should've let myself hit by her ball then?"

"Yes. . . and now because of you Sakura seems to have a bump on her head"

"How noisy" Neji muttered his hand clutching his head

"Ahem" Shinji forced a cough in his fist. . . again

"Guys stop it" Sakura snapped "I'm fine. . . rea—ugh!"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke felt a pang of concern (scratch that)

"Yeah I think so"

"Sakura I'm so sorry"

"Ahem" Shinji forced a cough in his fist. . . for the third time

"She'll treat you shopping if you'll forgive her"

"No thanks"

"U-um. . . Shinji-san is—

"Why can't you get it? Sakura is a girl! You're a guy!"

"No I don't wanna go shopping! That's final!"

"G-guys? You know. . . Shinji-san is—

"Are you concerned?"

Sasuke blushed "S-shut up!"

"No you shut up Teme—

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted then panted

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Y-you have the floor Shinji-san" she said. . . . still panting

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Shall we discuss it at dinner?"

**Dinner**

All of them are seated at a long English table, some butlers served them food and they are all unusually silent

"So your parents gathered you here. . .without maids, or butlers or anyone. . . . . because they want to see how you handle yourselves independently. . . . . someone will check you every week so don't worry about adult supervision. ." Shinji explained "So starting tomorrow. . . your all in your own"

"What about money?" Ino asked

"Oh yes. . . your credit cards will be fine"

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Um. . . . so let's have dinner. . ?"

Sakura looked gloomy. . Sasuke looked disgusted. . Neji looked like he doesn't care if there's an earthquake or something. . . Shikamaru looked like he's going to sleep. . . Ino was checking her pocket-notepad. . . Tenten looked hungry. . . Hinata looked like she's hesitating. . . Naruto was fuming

"I want ramen! Why is there a fish here?" Naruto exploded

"Not to mention. . . it's _pink_ salmon. . ." Sasuke muttered disgustedly

"Something wrong with pink?" Sakura asked. . . all gloomy. . . . offended

"I don't like salmons" Sasuke said "So what's in your new collection?" he asked. . . trying to change the subject

"I'm allergic to fish" Hinata confessed

"I don't think it's in my diet schedule" Ino said still reading her notepad

"Troublesome. . ." Shikamaru muttered

"Be quiet and eat" Neji muttered

"Yeah you wouldn't want to waste all of this food huh!" Tenten said shoving food in her mouth in unladylike way

"Poor pink salmon. . . . .if only she's all free in the sea. . .maybe she's got lot's of eggs now. . ." Sakura stared at the salmon sadly

"She's a vegetarian?"

"I think?"

"I want ramen!"

"We have a long way to go" Shinji shook his head disappointedly

**I hope you like it. . . I'm planning on continuing this you know. . . but that depends. . **

**Thanks for reading my story**

**Please review**


End file.
